trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Exorcise Your Demons/Transcript
OPENING SCENE In the Swanson’s kitchen, they are eating breakfast as Amber appears miserable. MICHELLE: So, Amber... Are you excited for today? AMBER: Um... No? PETE: Well, you should! MICHELLE: Yeah!... It’s Thanksgiving- PETE: Not that you stupid woman! Michelle appears shocked. PETE: Today, we’re not celebrating Thanksgiving... MICHELLE: But, what about the family? PETE: I canceled the dinner! AMBER: So, we’re not celebrating Thanksgiving anymore? MICHELLE: Then what will we celebrate instead? AMBER: Either way I don’t care!... I’m going to my room since you stole my life or whatever. Amber gets up and makes her way to the door but is stopped by her dad. PETE: We need to save your soul, baby girl! Pete takes out a syringe and injects Amber with it who drops to the ground. MICHELLE: Pete!... What have you done? PETE: Shut up and help me take her to the basement! Michelle stands in shock. (INTRO) SCENE 1 Ridley comes downstairs to the kitchen to see Nora making Thanksgiving dinner. RIDLEY: Something smells good! NORA: ...Oh, yeah. Nora acts awkwardly around Ridley. RIDLEY: Is this always going to be like this? NORA: I don’t know... Like what? RIDLEY: Like this between us... Because I’m gay? NORA: Please... You’re not gay, maybe your just confused. RIDLEY: I dated a guy just to be sure, and I’m positive I’m a lesbian. Nora walks over to the kitchen table and sits. NORA: I just... What did I do wrong? RIDLEY: Nothing!... And if you're going to act this way when grandma and grandpa get here, then maybe I should just spend Thanksgiving elsewhere. NORA: Maybe that’s for the best... I don’t want you to upset your grandparents. RIDLEY: Fine! Ridley storms away as Nora looks worried. Meanwhile, Dylan runs downstairs and sees his dad at the stairs. DYLAN: Dad, I thought you were working today? DEREK: I was... But, then I realized it wouldn’t be fair on you if I didn’t get to spend thanksgiving with you. DYLAN: Oh, cool... So, what are we doing? DEREK: Actually... Derek opens the front door and Samantha walks through. DYLAN: Mom? DEREK: I was hoping she could join us for thanksgiving. SAMANTHA: I missed you so much. DYLAN: Are we spending thanksgiving here? DEREK: Actually, we’re going to Veronica’s. SCENE 2 In the basement, Amber wakes up to see her dad standing over her in his pastor uniform. AMBER: Dad? PETE: Shh... Amber, I’m trying to help you. AMBER: Help me? Amber notices she is chained to an alter in her basement. AMBER: Wh-What's going on? PETE: I’m helping you be cleansed of the demon that has inhabited your soul. AMBER: Demon?... Holy shit! PETE: Yes, this demon has made you bisexual. AMBER: Um... Okay? Michelle comes downstairs. MICHELLE: Stop this right now! PETE: Step back, Michelle or else the bi demon will inhabit your soul. MICHELLE: Your ridiculous! AMBER: Is this... Like real life? PETE: It will all be over soon, daughter. MICHELLE: You’re a freaking Lutheran pastor... Exorcisms are a Catholic rite! PETE: Well, I have to save her... So, will you please go upstairs! Michelle storms away. SCENE 3 In Ridley’s bedroom, she calls Bradley. RIDLEY: I just can’t be around her right now, she’s making this unbearable. BRADLEY: Well, you can always come to ours for Thanksgiving? RIDLEY: Oh, really? BRADLEY: Yeah... Besides, we’ll have room for you... My sister, Destiny won’t be coming because she thinks the Red Devil will kill her... And my dad is stuck in Houston due to work. RIDLEY: Well, sure... I’ll be right over. BRADLEY: Great! Bradley hangs up and goes to her mother who is setting out the table. BRADLEY: Mom, can Ridley come over for Thanksgiving? VERONICA: Sure, will her loopy mother be joining us? BRADLEY: No... Wait, who else is coming? VERONICA: I sent invitations out. BRADLEY: To who? The door bell rings and Bradley walks over to answer it, revealing Olivia and Nancy at the door. NANCY: Are we early? I bought apple pie! Veronica appears behind Bradley. VERONICA: Right on time, actually... Come in, and I’ll take that! Veronica takes the pie and walks back into the kitchen as Nancy and Olivia enter the house with Bradley following her. BRADLEY: What are you up to? VERONICA: Just being a neighborly. BRADLEY: Mom, you hate being neighborly... You find it the most fakest thing ever. VERONICA: Well, Bradley... I’ve had a change of heart. SCENE 4 At Prada’s house, she gathers Blair and Caitlin in her bedroom. PRADA: It’s official, bitches... Me and Chuck might be back on the market. BLAIR: Oh my God. CAITLIN: Why am I here? PRADA: Well, I was hoping you would like to see what true success looks like. And I need someone to come with me. CAITLIN: Why me? I thought you despised me so much you allowed Sasha Velour to join the HBICs. PRADA: I do but I need someone to come with me so that I don’t freak Chuck out and make us think we’re back on again... At least not right away. You kinda need ease Chuck into things. CAITLIN: Why can’t Blair just go with you? PRADA: Because Caitlin, unlike you... Blair will be spending thanksgiving with her own family. CAITLIN: What about Dinah? PRADA: Dinah can’t come because she has her own family to spend thanksgiving with. The doorbell rings. PRADA: Oh my God! He’s here. Be cool, Prada... Prada walks downstairs and opens the door to Heather. PRADA: And hell- Where's Chuck? HEATHER: And hello to you too... Chuck is in the car. Change of plans, I’ve been offered a place to spend thanksgiving with Veronica Summers, you’re more than welcome to come. PRADA: Um... Sure! Can I bring a friend? HEATHER: Sure, I guess she can eat the scraps. SCENE 5 In Bradley’s bedroom, Bradley, Olivia and Ridley are talking. RIDLEY: I’m just shocked about the whole thing... You and Mr. Smith? OLIVIA: His real name is Carl Tapper. BRADLEY: Whatever his name is, he’s long gone now. RIDLEY: Well, wherever he is... He can’t hurt you now. BRADLEY: Yeah, I guess you’re right. But do you know what’s weird? PRADA: That you lost your virginity to a teacher? The girls look over and see Prada, Caitlin and Chuck standing at the door. PRADA: Pretty fitting actually. BRADLEY: Um... What are you doing here? PRADA: I was invited, obvi. BRADLEY: Um, no you weren’t... I would never invite any of you. PRADA: Well, you can relax. I was Chuck’s plus one. CAITLIN: And I’m Prada’s plus one. RIDLEY: But that’s not a thing... There’s no such thing as the plus one of a plus one. It kinda defeats the purpose of the initial plus one invite. CAITLIN: I told you it wasn’t a real thing. PRADA: Shut up, Caitlin and go and make sure the dinner doesn’t have gluten. Caitlin leaves. BRADLEY: How much of the conversation did you hear? PRADA: Oh relax, Bradley. I’m not Regina... I won’t use this against you. BRADLEY: You won’t? PRADA: Of course not... All jokes aside, Mr. Smith was a total creep. And terrible at fake identities. I mean... “David Smith”. What stock 90s TV character did he steal that from? BRADLEY: I don’t know what to say, Prada. You’re being somewhat nice. PRADA: Well, it’s the holidays, and I only really save that for special occasions. Veronica appears. VERONICA: Oh, girls... Come downstairs, we’re waiting for all of you. The scene transitions to Veronica, Heather, Prada, Caitlin, Bradley, Olivia, Ridley, Chuck, Samantha, Derek and Dylan sitting around the Thanksgiving table. VERONICA: I would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate this joyish occasion and- BRADLEY: So, where’s Liam? OLIVIA: He’s celebrating Thanksgiving with his dad and extended family. The doorbell rings. VERONICA: I wonder who that could be. Veronica goes to answer the door. NANCY: So, Samantha... It’s been a while. How are you doing? SAMANTHA: Yes, it has. Hasn’t it. I went back to school in Chicago to become a lawyer. NANCY: Oh, that’s wonderful. I recently graduated school, myself to become a medical examiner. DEREK: Yeah, Nancy is the currently the town’s new medical examiner. HEATHER: And a crap one at that! NANCY: Sorry? Heather takes a sip from her wine. HEATHER: I’m sorry but we are nowhere near finding out who killed my husband and daughter... Which leaves me wondering what are you, Sheriff Hudson and you... Nancy Walsh doing about it? NANCY: Um. DEREK: We are doing everything in our power to stop this serial killer. But, they are really good at covering his or her tracks before we can even come closer to finding anything about them- HEATHER: Hmm- CHUCK: Hey, mom... How about you take it easy on the drinks tonight. Veronica walks in with Kevin and Kimber with her. OLIVIA: Dad? DERKE: Kimber? VERONICA: I hope no drama has leaked out, because now we’re getting started. BRADLEY: Mom, is that why you invited everyone? To start drama? VERONICA: No, of course not. Veronica takes her seat at the head of the table. VERONICA: It would appear to me that this serial killer that has rocked our town is nothing more than a copycat killer from 1995. And then I thought “Wait!... Who else was there during the Halloween party massacre?” and has returned home when these serial murders started happening again. Then I realized it was Nancy Rogers, aka Nancy Walsh. NANCY: Are you accusing me of being... the serial killer? VERONICA: Not per say, but don’t you think it’s odd that these killings don’t occur until you return home. DEREK: Veronica, you’re being ridiculous. Nancy was your best friend in high school. You know she isn’t capable of this... Besides, we have reason to believe that the new murders are in fact linked to Regina’s death which occurred a year before Nancy’s return. VERONICA: Perhaps that was too easy. HEATHER: Easy is for the weak, I know that Nancy is responsible for something. She couldn’t be trusted in high school. NANCY: Whatever happened in high school, I’m changed now. HEATHER: Then explain to me why you always hung around that weird Dennis-guy.. The same Dennis who massacred our best friend Amanda, among many others. NANCY: (sigh) It wasn’t like that. We were close friends before he got so messed up. KEVIN: It’s because she blames me secretly for Dennis’ rampage killing spree. NANCY: What? KEVIN: You think it’s my fault, right? Because I bullied poor little Dennis, pushed him to do what he did. NANCY: Actually, I blame myself. VERONICA: Now this has just gotten interesting. Nancy gets up from the table. NANCY: I’m sorry, I can’t do this. Nancy runs out of the room, crying with Derek following her. VERONICA: Don’t the rest of you fucking leave, I worked my ass off in the kitchen. And I still have to interrogate all of you. BRADLEY: Mom, do we really have to do this? VERONICA: Yes, Bradley... I’m trying to protect you. And if interrogating the survivors of a high school massacre is the way to do that then so be it, I’m going to do it. Out in the foyer, Nancy makes it to the door as Derek stops her. DEREK: Nance, wait! NANCY: Derek, I can’t do this. I hate talking about the past. I hate talking about Dennis. Because it’s reminder that I once loved someone who committed one of the most heinous acts in our town’s history. DEREK: I don’t care that you used to date Dennis. We all have a past but we shouldn’t allow it to define us... Me and Samantha are currently going through a divorce... But we’ve remained friends for Dylan’s sake. NANCY: I wish I had that luxury. Sometimes, I can’t stand being in the same room as Kevin. DEREK: Same. He’s still a huge dick. NANCY: I sure do know how to pick them right. Derek smiles at Nancy. DEREK: How about we go back to the table. NANCY: Sure, I guess I’m pretty hungry. SCENE 6 Amber is on her own still tied to the table when her mother walks in holding a gun. AMBER: Mom, please help! MICHELLE: Don’t worry, baby. I’ll get you out of this. AMBER: What the Hell is wrong with dad? MICHELLE: Your guess is as good as mine. Michelle unties Amber. AMBER: What are you going to do with that? MICHELLE: What? The gun? Amber nods. MICHELLE: Well, I was thinking of landing a bullet right between your dad’s eyes. AMBER: Okay, wow... I’m def going to need therapy after this. MICHELLE: Let’s go! Michelle and Amber walk upstairs and open the door to see Pete standing in front of them. AMBER: (scream) Michelle tries to aim her gun at Pete but he hits it away from her with a dinner tray. MICHELLE: Crap! I’m out of practice. Pete then hits Michelle over the head with the dinner tray, knocking her out. AMBER: (scream) Pete then turns his attention to Amber. PETE: It’s time to pray the gay away, sweetheart. AMBER: Oh my God! Why are you so twisted? Pete moves in closer towards Amber. PETE: I just want to help you get better. AMBER: But there’s nothing wrong with me? PETE: Then how do you explain the magazines under your bed? AMBER: Uh. I. Um... I’m just bi-curious- Fuck it, dad. I like girls... but I also like guys. It’s not end of the world. PETE: But I have to help you. Pete hits Amber over the head with the dinner tray, knocking her out. SCENE 7 Back at Veronica’s thanksgiving, everyone has returned to the table. VERONICA: Now that we are all settled and back at the table... It’s time for- NANCY: (whispering) Please say go home! VERONICA: Dessert. Veronica opens up a plater to reveal a pie. PRADA: None for me thanks, Chuck is already sweet- CAITLIN: (fake coughs) PRADA: What? Oh... HEATHER: Can we do some more Nancy bashing? VERONICA: Actually, I think we should move on to other matters... Like you, Heather. HEATHER: Me? What? You think I killed my own husband and daughter? VERONICA: You wouldn’t be the first woman in the world to do that. HEATHER: I’m going to give you three seconds to retract your accusations otherwise I’m going to throw plates. VERONICA: Well, if you start that shit, I’m going to start throwing fists in your face. HEATHER: If you must know, I would never harm my daughter... Or my husband? VERONICA: But, what about your son? HEATHER: Excuse me? CHUCK: Say what now? VERONICA: With your sister and father dead that’s like an instant access to the Montgomery legacy. BRADLEY: Oh my God, mom! Please stop watching Agatha Christie shows. CHUCK: I would have never killed anyone in my family. You have to believe me. I wasn’t even around when my sister died. PRADA: Where were you then? CHUCK: Um... Can we talk about this later? PRADA: No! Spill! CHUCK: I was sleeping with Darcy. PRADA: What? CAITLIN: Well, there’s a surprise... He cheats. PRADA: And you seem to forget your one of his whores. CAITLIN: Yeah, and guess what? Because you never put out... He used to seek my comfort... So much that I had a UTI, the previous Summer. PRADA: A what? CAITLIN: A urinary tract infection... We were banging like eight times a day because you kept giving him blue balls. PRADA: What? I swear I thought you said it happened one time. CHUCK: I did. PRADA: Well, clearly not if you two were banging eight times a day. I mean Jesus fucking Christ, what’s wrong with you... Both of you! Prada runs away. OLIVIA: Should we go after her? BRADLEY: No, this thanksgiving actually just got interesting. SAMANTHA: Well, I think we should be going now. Thanks for having us, Veronica. VERONICA: Please, come again next year. If we survive because this night has clearly been a disaster. BRADLEY: Well, what do you expect when you accuse people of being a serial killer? VERONICA: I was hoping it didn’t end like this. KIMBER: Yeah, me and Kevin should be going too. NANCY: Wait, are you two dating? KEVIN: Jealous? NANCY: Um... No. Have fun. KEVIN: Olivia, would you like to come with us? OLIVIA: Spend a day with your new girlfriend... I’d rather not, thanks. HEATHER: Well, if everyone else is leaving... Let’s go Chuck. Heather and Chuck leave. RIDLEY: You know... BRADLEY: Just go Ridley, save yourself. RIDLEY: Yeah, I think I realized I’d rather take my chances with a mother who doesn’t understand what I'm feeling. BRADLEY: Good luck! Everyone leaves, leaving Bradley, Olivia, Caitlin, Nancy and Veronica. CAITLIN: So, what other drama can we stir up now? BRADLEY: You can leave too, you nasty clown. SCENE 8 Amber wakes up back in chains with a gag in her mouth and she looks over to see her dad, moving around the room looking for tools. AMBER: Dad? PETE: You shouldn’t be awake... No matter, I guess we can do this anyway, AMBER: Do what? PETE: Cure you of course. AMBER: I don’t need to be cured, you sick twisted pig. PETE: That’s where your wrong, there is a darkness, something evil living inside you. And I’m going to get it out. AMBER: Do realize how insane you sound? Demons? Souls? And people think I’m dumb... Wow. PETE: But there is... Evil is all around us. We just don’t see it because this town is masked with serial killers. Pete walks over to Amber. AMBER: Where’s mom? PETE: She’s fine, I left her tied up in the living room. Pete then holds up an ice pick to Amber’s eye. AMBER: What is that for? PETE: I’m going to rewire your brain. AMBER: But you dropped out of your medical degree to follow religion... Cleary a wrong move on your part or whatever God or Demon convinced you to. Pete moves the ice pick closer. AMBER: Dad... You’re seriously going to kill me! Stop! PETE: This is going to hurt. Only for a bit. And then... It will be all over. Pete is about to grab the hammer at the side but touches a gloved hand. PETE: Huh? Pete looks over and sees the Red Devil standing there who then beats him with the hammer, hitting him in the eye causing it to bludgeon. PETE: (scream) Who are you? The Red Devil grabs a crucifix and moves in closer towards Pete, while Amber escapes from her chains. PETE: Huh? Answer me! The Red Devil then stabs him with the crucifix as Amber runs up the stairs but is stopped. PETE: Amber! Help me. AMBER: … No! Rot in Hell. PETE: (scream) The Red Devil takes the crucifix out of his abdomen and stabs him in his eye as Amber runs upstairs and locks the basement door. She then walks over to the phone and tries calling the police but discovers that the landline has been disconnected. AMBER: Shit! She looks around the drawers in her kitchen and finds her phone and walks over to the living room to see her mother tied up on the couch, still unconscious as Amber tries to call the police. But stops to help Michelle wake up. AMBER: Mom! Mom!... Wake up! Amber grabs a glass of water and pours it on her, waking her up. MICHELLE: (gasp) What the Hell happened? The Red Devil starts beating at the basement door with the hammer, slowly breaking it. AMBER: No time to explain. Dad’s a creep and a serial killer is in our house. MICHELLE: Enough said. Get in the car! Michelle grabs her keys and together they run out of the house as the Red Devil has broken down the door and looks around before discovering the front door is wide open. FINAL SCENE At Olivia’s house, she and Nancy return home. NANCY: Okay, well... after tonight, I can sleep for an eternity. OLIVIA: Okay, I’ll be up soon. I’m going to finish this pie in the kitchen. NANCY: Okay, goodnight. OLIVIA: Night. Nancy exits upstairs and Olivia goes into the kitchen but the doorbell rings. She walks back over and answers the door. OLIVIA: Hello? Olivia drops the pie on the floor and looks horrified as Wyatt is revealed to be standing in front of her. WYATT: I finally found you. (END) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts (Slasher) Category:Season 1 (Slasher)